


Entertaining Fools

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Dating, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Mutant Powers, Police, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Sleeping with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl was only dating them to find out more about their boss, the mutant known as Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Fools

It wasn't that hard to keep a fool entertained.  Give him a little, send him a few kisses and such and he could be lead around on a leash.

 

She didn't think it would be that hard having five on her leash, but did they pull hard at it.

 

Prowl was so busy that she found she had little time to herself after work.  What once used to be nights of eating microwave dinners while watching Law and Order: SUV reruns were now nights of running around having these 'dates' with the five.

 

Ice cream and arcades.  Pizza and movies.  Hot dogs and burgers and barbeques at whatever major league game was going on.

 

Primus, Prowl had done more in the last few months than she could ever remember in her lifetime.  Not to say that her parents had taken her to baseball games or theme parks, but it had only been on occasion.  Never as much as it had been now.

 

It was all to get closer; all to find out something to give her an edge over Megatron.  Anything to know what that mutant mob king was up to.

 

But it was getting difficult to find out anything when all they seemed to be doing was taking her out to have... fun, as they called it.  She had been careful to tread away from the discussion of 'work', hoping it would drop their guards enough to have something slip out.

 

Nothing.  They were apparently good at keeping their real jobs a secret, only making note of their 'day' jobs and how boring it got sometimes.

 

Prowl was stuck in drive with them, but that didn't mean all was lost.

 

Once she had them bring her to their rooms for some 'privacy', she was able to access their phones while they slept to find a few morsels of details.  Some meetings here and there, a few thugs being bought into Megatron's power.

 

It wasn't anything that could take the mutant down, but it gave Prowl the means to delve deeper into his underground web of mobsters.

 

END


End file.
